Sem Satisfações
by Kiah chan
Summary: O que uma briga pode causar entre dois amantes? E o que pode acabar trazendo para eles? Yaoi bem levinho [Máscara e Afrodite]


Sem Satisfações 

Tudo começou há três anos atrás, numa festa dada por Aldebaran no Salão do Grande Mestre. Todos da Vila de Atenas se reuniram, e eu como sou, não pude deixar de comparecer também. Lembro nitidamente de Camus, meu vizinho atravessando a minha Casa reclamando parecendo um velho por causa da festa que ele julgou "desnecessária para um cavaleiro de ouro", enquanto que Miro, Aioros, Shura e Saga riam da cara dele. Naquela noite estava disposto a esquecer de uma certa pessoa, mas descobri que estava completamente enganado quando ele adentrou a porta da Casa de Peixes. Como era idiota!!! Por que não subi com Mú, Dohko e o Shaka? Será que eu sentia alguma espécie de prazer em ser humilhado e detonado como um inseto? Só podia ser isso!!!

Não consegui deixar de reparar em como ele estava bonito. Acabei ficando hipnotizado por aquele perfume que já impregnava o ar da Casa de Peixes, quando percebi que ele me olhava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios:

- Ué Peixes? Esqueceu de colocar o despertador da Hello Kitty pra funcionar?

Respirei fundo, sai do meu transe, contei até 10 pra não enfiar uma rosa piranha bem no meio daquele rosto lindo e disse:

- Câncer, meu querido – comecei irônico- Por que não para de cuidar da vida alheia e vai catar coquinho na casa da sua avó hein?! – e sai da Casa de Peixes com o propósito de subir até o Salão, mas senti que uma mão me puxava com um pouco de força:

- Espera! Eu acho que ainda não deixei claro sobre aquele dia na casa do Miro.

- Não se preocupe Máscara. Eu não quero saber em detalhes como é que foi à noite com a sua parceira. Fora que eu não te perguntei nada!

- Eu não pedi a sua opinião Afrodite! Eu quero só conversar com você! Nem precisa olhar na minha cara, só escuta!

Droga de fraqueza!!! Se eu não tivesse tão bravo com a traição dele naquele dia, juro que correria pros seus braços e começaria a chorar perdoando o cafajeste!

- Eu sei que fiz errado, eu só queria pedir perdão! Você sabe que eu sempre fui chegado num rabo de saia, você foi o único diferente!

Aquela foi à gota d'água! Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Um idiota que perdoa qualquer um que pede desculpas? Bem... Talvez seja verdade masss isso não vem ao caso agora.

- Então Agora EU sou diferente né? Mas como você é cara-de-pau!! Você prometeu pra mim que eu seria o único, e o tonto acreditou!

- Afrodite não foi isso qu..

- Máscara como você pôde? Eu sempre estive perto de você e o que recebo em troca: um par de chifres na minha cabeça!!! Mas você tá muito enganado se pensa que pode vir aqui e fingir estar arrependido! Eu posso ser tudo o que os outros dizem: fresco, bicha, sensível... Mais corno não!!!

- Di, por favor, entenda... Eu acabei me descontrolando quando vi você dançando com o Shura... E ainda por cima daquele jeito!!! Ai eu acabei passando a festa com aquela mulher, mas eu juro que só foi na festa!!!

Não acredito!!!! Máscara da Morte de Câncer, o cavaleiro das cabeças na parede, com ciúmes de mim!!! Ai! Acho que vou chorar de alegria!!! Não para com isso sua bicha histérica!! Ainda tem muito a ser resolvido!! SE CONTROLA!!!!

- Isso não me interessa... Você ainda não entendeu: NÃO me deve mais satisfações!!!

- Olha aqui Afrodite, eu não sei mais o que fazer!!! Vim aqui te pedir uma segunda chance, me humilho na sua frente, e você ainda não acredita que eu te amo? Quer que eu faça mais o que? Me ajoelhar? Pronto to ajoelhado! Quer que eu beije seus pés? Tudo bem eu beijo! E agora? Quer que eu grite pro mundo inteiro que eu te amo? Tudo bem então: AFRODITE EU TE A...

- Shiuuu!!!!! Quer que todo mundo escute?! Eu também te amo e te perdôo!!! Desculpe por ter parecido tão insensível, mas foi só pra fazer você falar que realmente me amava!!

- Então to perdoado?

- Por enquanto... Ai se eu te ver novamente com mais alguma!!! Ai nem precisa se dar ao trabalho de se humilhar porque quem vai te humilhar vai ser euzinho aqui, e nem pense que vai ser esse tipo de humilhação cafona... Vai ser em praça pública com direito a roupinha e megafone!!!

- Você ainda pretende ir à festa do Deba ou já desistiu?

- Se você ficar comigo aqui eu posso pensar em desistir.

- Que não seja por isso!

E o que se seguiu foi o amor e a paixão que selaram uma promessa entre dois corações!

Fim Uma fic yaoi do meu casal preferido!!! . Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam!!! Quem sabe eu não continuo fazendo fic deles? . Beijos!!! 


End file.
